A Change of Mind
by RebelLulu
Summary: Shadow has been a criminal for more than a year now, but then was caught by the police and was taken to Titans Tower.The Titans plan to train her to fight for good, not evil. Also, to become friends again with her sister. Will they succeed? Ch. 4 up!
1. ch1

I stepped up to the door of the giant T-shaped tower placed on a very small island in the middle of the harbor. I really didn't want to go inside of this tower. Cause what danger awaits behind those solid steel doors? No way was I ever going to make it out of there alive. But I had no choice, men dressed in navy blue suits, armed with guns, and who had handcuffed my hands behind my back surrounded me. There was absolutely no way to escape. All of this for stealing a few valuable items and turning them if for cash so that I won't starve to death.

The cop that was holing onto my arm so that I won't run away rang the doorbell. I could hear it chime all the way up to the very tip top if the tower. I was hoping that they weren't home, hoping that they were out fighting some other villain who plans to take over the world. I really didn't want to be taught how to save the world from chaos by a bunch if teenage superheroes. I didn't want anyone changing the way I live my life. But I got caught, so I'll probably have to live a different life. One where good conquers evil, not where evil conquers good. They'll teach me to use my powers for good, not for how I was using them in the past. Right now, I really dread going inside.

I heard the door screech as it slid open to reveal a boy with jet black hair and a mask. He was the leader of the superhero team that I despised and would soon be a part of. The police brought me here for this. They knew that the town heroes will be able to knock out the evil in me if they sent me over to the hero's hangout. Hopefully they're wrong.

"We brought the girl," the head chief of police said as he pushed me forward. Obviously, Robin has talked to the police lately. And they talked about my punishment, no doubt.

"Good," Robin said, smiling menacingly. "I'll bring her inside."

And so, as he had said, Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Yes, the moment that I've always dreaded: being in the Titans grasp. Every single one of them had control over me now. They were free to change me from crook to hero. It's going to feel like I'm in a military camp: wake up at six, get ordered around all day, and then go to bed at seven. Man, what a wonderful life _that's_ going to be.

Robin led me into a very large room with a view of the ocean that was better than an Oceanside prison. He sat me down on the sofa and asked, "Why are you doing all of this, Shadow?"

"Because," I said, furrowing my eyebrows and looked the other way. "I need money so I can live."

"Well, why can't you stay here?" Robin asked, looking sorry for me. "I mean, we have plenty of food and you could stay with your ---"

"No!" I interrupted, looking at him like I was about to kill him. "I became a villain so that I can fight _against_ the Teen Titans, not fight _with_ them. I _hate_ the Teen Titans all because my sister left me when I needed her the most! It's her fault that I'm acting this way. She left to join your team without even saying good-bye."

As soon as I took a deep breath, the tears started falling. I was so angry, that I was crying. I was practically bawling my little dark violet eyes out.

"It can't _totally_ be your sister's fault." Robin said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes it can," I said in a weak voice, sniffing back tears.

"No it can't," Robin said, calmly. "Your sister left you to save you. She knew that you would eventually come to the tower and renounce your friendship to her. Trust me, Shadow, I know your sister, and I'm positive that's why she left you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling a warm salty tear run down my cheek.

Robin answered in a truthful but confident nod.

I smiled at Robin, and he smiled back. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a key, and unlocked the metal handcuffs so that I could finally move my hands freely.

"Thanks," I said, getting up and rubbing my wrists to get rid of the stinging feeling from the handcuffs. "I'd better give someone an apologetic hug."

"She's probably in her room." Robin said, smiling.

I nodded and left the room, on my to see my favorite and only older sister. The one the Titans call Raven.


	2. ch2

I walked down the hall in the direction in where I thought Raven's room would be. It felt like I've been walking down this hall for hours. Stuck in this hallway of darkness forever. Then I saw someone at the end of the hall. Someone who was slightly green. I thought he was sick or something, and yet, I didn't know a lot about the Titans. So this guy must've been one of them.

I decided to ask this green dude for help, since I totally felt lost in this giant T.

"Um, do you know where Raven's room is?" I asked cautiously as I the green dude came closer.

"Yeah, but, who exactly are you?" he asked as he stopped right in front of me. I noticed that I was exactly one inch taller than him so, I believed he wasn't much of a threat.

"I'm Shadow," I said, taking another glance at this green dude. I notice that he had a confused look on his face so I said, "Raven's sister."

Those two words made everything a lot easier. "Oohh, yeah, Robin's been talking about you," greenie said. "He said that you're here to straighten out your powers. But I have no clue what that meant."

"It means that I have to learn how to use my powers for good." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Uh . . .what?" again, he had the confused look on his face. "You were a villain?"

"Well, not exactly," I answered, taking my eyes off of my worn out Nike sneakers. "I was kind of a crook, and I really didn't plan to take over the world if that's what you were thinking."

"Uh, no, I was just thinking why a crook would sound so nice." little green said, smiling.

"Yeah, anyway," I said, blushing a bit at the complement he gave me, " which way to Raven's room? I have to apologize for all of the things that I've done."

"Oh, it's down that way," the green dude said, pointing back down the hall that I have been aimlessly been walking down for hours.

"But, I just came from down there," I whined, not wanting to spend another two hours walking up and down halls, looking for my poor beloved sister.

"Well, you might've missed Raven's room," the dude with green hair said, "But how could you? I mean, her name's right on the door."

"It is?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I've walked down these dark hallways, forever lost, trying to figure out which door was Raven's, and the only door that was hers was the one with her name on it. I slapped my hand upon my forehead and sighed. I am so stupid!

"Well, yeah,"

"Okay, thanks for the directions, I've got to go find the door with the word _Raven_ on it," I said, rushing things so that I can catch my sis before she decides to go up to the roof or something. "Oh, and what's your name?" I need this information cause I can't call him little green riding hood for the rest of my time here.

"It's Beast Boy, why?" Beast Boy said, confusion spreading across his forest green face.

"Well, I've got to know all of the Titans names if I'm going to be a Titan, duh." I said. As if he doesn't know.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, see ya,"

"Yeah, see ya at lunch or something."

"Bye"

After we said our good-byes, which was probably worthless in doing so anyway, I started walking down the ever going hall way to my sister's room

I reached Raven's room in what seemed like a matter of years, but was probably just my very active imagination. I gently knocked on her door three times and waited until I saw violet colored eyes peek out of the crack between the door and the wall.

"Hi Raven," I said sweetly as I gazed up at my older sister.

"Shadow?" she questioned, not believing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered, looking down at my shoes once again. "I'm sorry for all of the things that I've done and I'm ready to be your favorite little sister again." I was glad I got that off my chest, but just to make sure Raven still wants a little sister who might cause harm here and there, I added, "If you still want me to be your favorite sister, that is."

Opening her door all the way and putting a hand on my shoulder, Raven said, "Shadow, you'll always be my little sister, and I'll always love you no matter what. Sisters will always be sisters, even if one is a crook, and the other a hero." Then Raven smiled at me. I haven't seen her smile like that since our mother was alive.

"Thanks Raven," I said, smiling back.

"So," Raven said, closing her door and started walking next to me as we stepped back into the hall, "have you met anyone yet?"

"Only Beast Boy and Robin." I answered, glad to be talking to my sister again.

"Well, now you only have two more Titans to go."

And on we went, stepping into the darkness of the hall way that didn't quite frighten me as before. All because I had a sister to protect me.


	3. ch 3

We stepped into the living room where we found Robin playing a video game on a humongous TV with a cyborg type dude, and where we saw a tall girl with red hair taking out blue-colored mold out of a refrigerator.

I really hope she's not going to eat that," I whispered to Raven as we watched the girl take out even more of the hideous blue junk. _I _really_ hope she doesn't eat that, it's disgusting! _I thought to myself, scrunching up my nose a little.

"Well, you never know what Starfire's going to do," Raven answered as we both walked up to the girl named Starfire. "Starfire, this is Shadow, my sister," Raven said, introducing me to the now floating Starfire. "She'll probably be with us for a while."

ight after Raven said that, I saw Starfire's bright green eyes light up with happiness. "Welcome new friend!" Starfire said, floating over to me and giving me a rib cracking hug.

Thanks. . . Starfire," I said with difficulty as I tried to worm out of Starfire's lung crushing arms, and I happened to succeed. "Whew, I can breathe."

"So Starfire," my sister tuned in, "are you cleaning out the refrigerator again?"

Starfire nodded and said, " Yes, this fuzzy blue stuff is contaminating all of our food." Then Starfire picked up a pile of blue furry mold off of the counter and gave us a close up of the disgusting stuff.

"Ugh, get it away from me, Starfire," I cried, pushing the handful of blue goop away from me with my right hand, and pinching my nose with my left, "it smells like sour milk and moldy cheese!"

Raven looked down at me with her emotionless expression and said, "Shadow, I thought you _liked_ sour milk and moldy cheese."

I glared at my sister. I always hated it went she made remarks like that. Yet, I also thought they were pretty funny. "How rude!"

"Anyway," Raven continued, "I'll introduce you to Cyborg,"

"Let me guess, he's that 'cyborg' dude sitting on the couch next to Robin, right?"

Raven nodded.

Raven and I walked over to the humungo TV and stood in front of it. I thought this was pretty funny 'cause Robin and Cyborg just ignored us and moved so that they could see around us.

"Typical," Raven droned, "This game has hypnotized them. The only way we can get their attention is if we turned the game off."

I smiled at Raven, and she smiled back. I turned around to face the TV, crouched down, and took out the game from it's fist sized slot. Raven stood in front of the boys and took away their controllers with her telepathy. I seriously started laughing when I saw Robin's and Cyborg's faces. They were practically frozen in fear. Yeah, fear of losing their chance of winning the game.

"Really guys," Raven said, looking down at Robin and Cyborg, her arms crossed. "You two are pathetic."

"Hey, I almost made it past Robin!" Cyborg said, finally unfreezing himself.

"Yeah, and I almost blocked Cyborg!" Robin tuned in after his very short 'statue moment'.

"Too bad," Raven and I synchronized.

Both Cyborg and Robin pouted and glared angrily at us until Cyborg spoke up.

"Well, now's a good opportunity for some food."

"Yeah," Robin said, joining Cyborg as they both got up and started stalking over to the kitchen counter where Starfire had her collection of refrigerator mold pilled up like a small, blue mountain. Both Robin and Cyborg gazed momentarily at the little moldy mountain until Robin said slowly, "Or maybe we could just go out for pizza. . ."

Raven gently placed the captive videogame controllers back onto the coffee table at the same exact time Beast Boy came striding into the room and asked, "We goin' out for pizza?"

Cyborg looked up from the pile of mold on top of the counter and said, "Yeah, we have no more food left in the fridge, other than weird looking blue mold. And less you'd like to eat it, of course." Cyborg added the last sentence with an evil little smile that made me muffle a laugh as I imagined Beast Boy eating that blue goo.

"Ha ha, very funny," Beast Boy said, frowning a bit as he came down the steps to face Cyborg and the rest of the Titans (not including me, I'm not technically a Titan yet. Probably just a visitor. . .for now).

"So it's settled then?" Robin asked, looking around at each of our odd, strange selves. "We're all going for pizza?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

Robin nodded and then turned is masked eyes upon me.

"Shadow?" he asked, wondering whether I was going to come or not.

I nodded, feeling very small at the moment 'cause everyone was looking at me. I always got nervous if more than two people were looking or staring at me.

Robin nodded again as he turned to follow Beast Boy out of the room who was chanting, "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" and doing this weird little marching thing out of the sliding door.

I was the last one out of the room behind Raven, feeling a slight sense that someone was watching me. I turned around to see if there was any dark form leering behind me. But all I could see were the white capped waves of the harbor moving gently in the summer breeze, splashing against the rocky shores of the city. I sighed and reassured myself that my sixth sense was absolutely wrong. That there had never been anyone behind. That it was just my very active imagination playing tricks on me.

_There was no one there_, I thought, kneading my temple with the heel of my palm. _No one_.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't realize Raven came back to see why I wasn't with them. I guess she was worried or something.

"Yeah," I answered, removing my hand from my forehead. "I just thought I saw something. But I'm okay."

Raven looked at me with slightly worried eyes. "Well, we'd better catch up to the others. They wouldn't be too happy if we were late."

I smiled up at my seemingly emotionless sister and nodded, agreeing that empty stomachs can't wait forever. I followed her out of the room, only glancing back once to see my transparent shadow sprawled out across the blood red carpet, absorbing the last rays of sunlight seeping in through the large paneled window. Then, escaping into the hallway after Raven.


	4. ch 4

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I have it up now, right? Okay, enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

We all piled into Cyborg's car. All of us except Beast Boy, that is. He was willing enough to give his seat to me.

"I'll just turn into a hawk and follow the car," I told me, smiling his goofy smile. "It would also be iway/i too crowded in there if I got in. I mean, there's only enough room for five people."

Then, the car stormed off and I watched from the back seat as Beast Boy changed into a green hawk to fly over us.

We arrived at the pizza parlor within seconds. We all got out of the car and headed up to the outside deck. This was usually where the Titans ate their pizzas, so, that's why we sat up there. Just giving a heads up.

"Okay, we need to get a vegitarian pizza, or else," Beast Boy said, holding the pizza menu to his face.

"'Or else' what?" I asked, looking over his shoulder to see what other pizzas they had.

"Or else Beast Boy gets a little cranky," Raven answered beside me.

"No!" Beast Boy said, slamming down the menu. "I just don't eat meat! I mean, I've ibeen/i most of those animals!"

"See what I mean?" Raven said, her face still expressionless as it always has been.

"We are inot/i getting a vegitarian pizza!" Cyborg spoke up. "I need meat. I can't istand/i eating. . .tofu!"

"Guys!" Robin called out, thinking of a way to settle the argument. "Why don't we just get one pizza that is half vegitarian and half meat-lover's, okay?"

"Why could we not just order a pizza with mint frosting?" Starfire asked as she looked at the menu.

"Uh, Star, some of the things on the menu aren't pizza toppings," Robin said, lowering Starfire's menu with his hand. "I think you're reading off of the desert menu."

"Oh," Starfire said, confused. I'd noticed she got confused often. She must not be completely used to Earth's customs, being an alien as she is and all. It might take a while.

Then, finally, the waitress came over to take our order.

"Meat!" Cyborg yelled out.

"Vegitarian!" Beast Boy said even louder.

"MEAT!"

"VEGITARIAN!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" I hadn't actually noticed that that came out of my mouth. I blushed as everyone stared at me. Then, I turned to the waitress and said, "We'll have an extra large pizza, half vegitarian, half meat-lovers."

The waitress nodded, still in shock from what was going on at our table, and quickly scribbled down our order. Then she left.

"Seriously," I said, shaking my head at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "If you can't decide between one thing or another, get them both."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and looked down at their feet. Teenage boys always acted like six year olds, no matter what. I suppose it's just their nature.

Even before our pizza came, I heard screaming far off in the distance. I turned to look if the Titans had heard it, but it seemed like they hadn't since they were talking about something else. I heard a loud boom and I saw the street lights flicker. "Uh, guys?" I asked, my attention still focused on the point where I heard the scream.

But now, every one of them had heard it. And every one of them were looking off at the same point my violet eyes were now glued to.

"Titans, brace yourselves," Robin whispered. I saw him tense a bit out of the corner of my eye.

Then, we saw what had made the loud boom and the street lights flicker. It was a teenage boy with shocking blue hair, jet black cargo pants, a blue muscle shirt, and icy blue eyes flaming with blue electricity. He was hovering above the streets, electricity sparking around his clenched fists. He laughed maniacally as he flipped over one parked car after another with his fist-fulls of energy.

"Who is that?" I asked, standing up to get a better look as the boy continued to float down the street.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno. A new villain, maybe?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at the boy as he slowly floated past the pizza parlor.

Then, the boy stopped moving and hovered there, and his head stapped around to stare at us will his electric blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me and proceeded to come closer to us.

"Titans. . .go!" Robin whispered. Then, he jumped up and swung a punch at the boy. . .missing. The boy dodged away from Robin, and continued to hover towards me, smirking.

"Don't come any closer, pal!" Beast Boy said, standing up to block the boy's path. He turned into a bull and started snorting and pawing at the ground. But the boy just laughed.

"Like that'll stop me," he said. Then, icy blue electricity sparked from his hands and hit Beast Boy, basically electricuting him.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't really consider the Titans as 'friends' so I didn't care that much if they got hurt. I mean, they deal with this kind of stuff all the time, right? I gulped as the boy will electrically charged blue hair continued to come my way until he was exactly a foot in front of me. The other Titans tried to attack, but they were useless. This guy seemed to be pretty powerful. . .and unstoppable. He sheilded their blows by producing an electric force field around him and me.

I squeezed my hands into fists and asked through clenched teeth, "What do you want?"

He smiled and said, "Oh, I don't want anything. I just came to tell you something. To give you a message, actually." His force field of zapping blue electricity still held as the Titans tried to break through it.

My eyes narrowed. I knew this guy was bad news from the start. "Well?" I asked, my voice starting to sound a bit edgy.

The boy leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You're being watched. Like a hawk who has found its prey." He backed away a bit and said, "Don't forget the one who gave you this information. I go by the name of Blue Streak." He smiled evily and released his force field, leaping up into the sky and flying away to leave me astonished and confused.

"Who the heck was that!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rubbing the back of his scortched, smoking hair.

Everyone turned to stare at me, as if I had the answer to who that was. "What?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Let me repeat myself: Who the HECK was THAT!" Beast Boy asked again.

"He said his name was Blue Streak," I began, fiddling with one of my sweatshirt draw strings. I took a deep breath and went on. "He said. . .I was being watched. . .but I don't know who's watching me. . . ."

"Perv. . . ." Beast Boy whispered.

"Um, I believe we should return home now please," Starfires said. "To find information about this 'Blue Streak'."

Robin nodded. "Starfire's right. If we want to defeat this 'Blue Streak', we'd better try to find his weakness."

Everyone headed back down to Cyborg's car, not noticing the stunned waitress that had our pizza. I sighed and stopped next to her, giving her a 20 and saying, "We'll have it to go." She took the 20 dollar bill as I took the pizza box. Then, I ran back downstairs and jumped into Cyborg's car. This time, instead of Beast Boy having to fly above the car, Raven had to. I'm not sure if she agreed to it or not, but, Beast Boy was in her seat.

"You got the pizza!" Beast Boy asked, snatching the box out of my hands as I got in.

"Uh, yeah," I said, closing the door behind me. "I don't want to starve, y'know."

Beast Boy opened the box and took a huge wiff of the 'all-glorious' pizza. "It smells soooo good!" He whimpered, mouth watering.

"Hey, don't you dare start eating that pizza in here!" Cyborg exclaimed from the driver's seat.

Beast Boy's lip quivered, almost puppy-like, and he closed the lid of the pizza box. I smiled and looked out the window as we sped down the many streets back to Titan's Tower.


End file.
